Shadows Of The Night
by LolitaAlexandria520-WaterWitch
Summary: We’re running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, it’ll be all right. Saix, you always sent chills down my spine, but that changed.Ransom my heart, but baby don’t look back. Cause we got nobody else.
1. Chapter 1

You told me ten years ago that you were running with the shadows of the night, but it would be okay. You wouldn't harm me. I didn't believe you. I escaped from your grasp only to be caught by someone that was truely scary.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
_

Him I was afraid of. Each night for the month that he held me captive he would tell me to surrender and give up my dreams of Sora finding me. There was another that came to see me though, and this boy assured that my dreams would come true. I never heard his name, and if I had I would have thanked him.

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
_

Saix, you always sent chills down my spine, but that changed. In that short time period of a month, something happened. You became my security. Just seeing you was enough to set my nerves at ease. Heartless kept showing up, so you conjured a barrier to protect my heart from them. You said that it was only to keep my heart preserved until it was needed. When I yelled that you were cold and cruel, you had replied that it's a cold world and that it gets colder if I keep everything to myself, and that that coldness would spoil my precious heart.

_You said - oh girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
_

You always made me mad. So I found how to hit you where it would hurt. You kept wounding my heart, and one day I finaly yelled back, stricking a memory of a nerve.

_I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt_

You informed me after three weeks of captivity that it was almost time, and that Sora was on his way to rescue me. I kneew then that something wasn't right. My heart should have been rejoicing at the news that he was safe, and that he was coming for me, but it wasn't… in fact, the news made me sad, and for the first time, I sunk to my knees, rested my head against the cold bars of my cell and tried not to cry.

_  
Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back  
Cause we got nobody else  
_

A few days later and you pissed me off, and that's when Naminé helped me out of the cell. I met up with Riku, he looked different, but it was the same old him. I acted like I was happy to be out, but the entire time that I fought with my newly discovered keyblade, I was crying on the inside. And your words kept ringing through my ears.

_  
We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end_

you died, your leader died, everyone that was close to you died. And now, looking back… it seems like everything happened in one instant.

_You know that sometimes, it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast_

So now, ten years later, I'm watching my two boys playing, while I'm feeding my baby girl. Sora informed me of everything that happened, in full detail. How could things hurt so much?

_  
Were running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, youll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
Theyll come true in the end  
_

Your words became a song to me, and they became a lullaby for my children.

My children… you would actually laugh if you heard their names. The twins are Axel and Demyx. They both have my red hair, and Sora's blue eyes. They are so hyper.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
_

When I had told Sora that I was pregnant, he passed out, and when I told him my ideas for their names, he passed out. It was extremely funny to watch. Axel's loud, and Demyx is loud, but they can be quiet. They're brillaint in school. Our story involving Kingdom Hearts are in the school history books, and me, Sora, and Riku make sure that everything is accurate. So they're obssesed with Organization XIII's story.

_We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
_

Now my girl, my youngest, her name is Sai. My husband hasn't exactly noticed the closeness of your names, but that's quite alright. I miss you. I wish I had had the chance to know every member of Organization XIII before everything fell apart.

_  
We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
_

My boy's are almost four now, and my baby is a year old now. We still talk to Naminé and Ansem, as well as the King. Donald and Goofy live on Destiny Islands now, and they spil my babies. We still travel to the various worlds to keep in touch. One day I'll travel back to the World That Never Was, and when I do… I hope that I'll be able to remember you.

_Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love ain't meant to last  
You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight_

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  


Weird things have been going on you know? If it's you, please let me know. Sora and me… we don't work out anymore. I need you. I love you, please… if there's someway that you're still out there, let me know.

_  
And now the hands of time are standin' still  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will_

**Song:Shadows Of The Night**

**Artist: Pat Benatar******


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few years since I last thought of you. I'm sorry, will you forgive me? I miss you sooo much. The last time I thought of you Axel and Demyx were 10, and Sai had just turned 1. Well, my baby girl is now 16, and my crazy boys are 25. They're Apprenticing under Ansem. Namine is still there as well. They love to make her laugh. Sora and I have been divorced for five years now. Sai still sees him, I wasn't going to keep her from him, and I couldn't. Riku is working at Disney Castle as a royal guard and trustee to the King himself. Goofy and Donald are still on Destiny Islands, but Sai and I have moved. We're now living in Twilight Town. Ollette and Hayner have children of their own, and Pence is rich. He discovered a way to connect the subway to other worlds, Ansem worked with him to open safe traveling roads again. The worlds still keep to themselves though. The Organization has kind of been forgotten, it honestly breaks my heart sometimes.

Sai's been going to the Old Mansion a lot lately. She loves to sit in Namine's room and just look at all of her drawings. Sometimes she'll take her camera, sometimes a book or her headset, but she usually just sits in on of the chairs and falls to sleep. I know she's been having a lot of dreams lately, but she doesn't talk about them much, and I don't push her. She says that the library doesn't have very interesting books and the garden doors don't open so she just stays in Namine's room. But I'm starting to doubt that she's being fully honest with me.

Axel and Demyx have recently written to tell me that they're going to come to visit for Christmas, Sora is also coming. The King and Riku have also accepted an invitation. Goofy, Donald, Daisy and Queen Minnie will also be here. Oh I wish that you could be here. I know that you'd love my cooking. Ansem and Namine have even decided to take a break from work and will be joining our make shift family. Sai hasn't said that so opposes it but I'm not sure about her anymore.

I have invited Hayner and Ollette and their kids to come, and I've invited Fuu and Seifer, along with Pence, Rei, and Vivi. Oh I hope every thing goes perfectly. I miss you.


End file.
